De Thestral y Mimbulus Mimbletonia
by Siriela
Summary: .Luna&Neville. Luna es soñadora por natuzaleza. Neville es un despistado. ¿Qué une a una fanática de criaturas extraordinarias y un amante de plantas exhuberantes? .One-shoot.


**De Thestrals y Mimbulus Mimbletonia**

Primero se había fijado en su cabello; era rubio hasta la cintura y despeinado, le daba un aire algo infantil y despistado. Sin embargo, cuando vio directo a sus ojos, supo que ella no era común. Y no precisamente por esa afición suya de creer en lo imposible y mirar como si no lo hiciera. Eran sus ojos desmesurados y azules los que hacían especial a Luna Lovegood. Por lo menos para Neville Longbottom lo era.

Se había sentado torpemente frente a ella, tratando de evitar su mirada curiosa. No había sido difícil; en cuanto les echó un vistazo, Luna depositó su atención sólo en Harry. Más cuando lo miró a él y dijo que no sabía quién era de forma sencilla, casi rayando en la indiferencia, Neville se sonrojó, e intimidado contestó la primera estupidez que le había venido a la mente y desvió sus ojos de los de ella. No sabía si era a causa de la mirada penetrante que le lanzó, o su precioso cabello rubio cayendo en cascadas tras su espalda, o incluso el hecho de que tenía la varita tras la oreja y leía su revista al revés, pero la chica le intimidaba y le hacía perder el poco control que tenía sobre sus facultades.

Tanto fue así, que al poco rato se sintió terriblemente avergonzado cuando su nueva y extraña _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ había escupido un líquido verde oscuro salpicando a todos los presentes. Miró fugazmente hacía Luna, completamente apenado, pero sus ojos desorbitados lo miraban con una curiosidad atenta y no con enfado, como los de Ginny.

Se sintió incómodo y un tanto triste cuando Luna se rió atronadoramente del chiste que Ron había hecho acerca de hacer copiar a Goyle hasta el cansancio algo parecido a _"No debo parecerme al culo de un babuino"._

Durante todo el banquete de bienvenida ya dentro de Hogwarts, Neville lanzó miradas furtivas y tímidas hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde más de una vez se había topado con la portada de _El Quisquilloso_ al revés en donde se suponía debía estar el rostro soñador de Luna.

No comprendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil mirar con libertad hacía la casa de las Águilas. Es decir, durante los años anteriores lo había hecho sin incertidumbres y sobretodo, sin ese sentimiento de necesidad apremiante que le impulsaba a observar obstinadamente hacía la rubia. Y ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse y hasta sonreírse a sí mismo de forma torpe.

Al finalizar la ceremonia se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor y sin saludar a nadie, se encerró en su habitación. Lo único que quería era estar a solas con su nueva _Mimbulus_ –le había parecido maravilloso que la nueva contraseña de la entrada fuera precisamente el nombre de su reciente adquisición–. Se sentía fascinado ante aquella planta con figura enfermiza pero que después de todo era muy interesante y poderosa.

Y sin más, unos ojos redondos y azules le llegaron a la mente sin que siquiera lo previniera. ¿Por qué Luna Lovegood le atraía tanto? Es cierto, a su manera era bonita –"muy bonita, Neville", se rectificó–. Pero Neville no era de los chicos que se enamoraban de la noche a la mañana. A decir verdad, Neville nunca se había imaginado enamorado. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de que fuera bonita o no. Era algo más fuerte y profundo. Una conexión invisible que los unía irremediablemente.

Y entonces recordó que Luna era comúnmente llamada _Lunática_ y que nadie se atrevía a pasar más de un minuto a su lado, porque todos pensaban que estaba chiflada y que probablemente se contagiarían.

Luna estaba sola. Desde siempre lo había estado. Sólo que Neville nunca había reparado en ello. "_Ella esta sola, al igual que yo_", pensó tristemente. Porque le dolía pensar en aquello que a veces no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y le despertaba cruelmente con un grito agudo atorado en la garganta.

"_Por eso me gusta…digo…me llama la atención_", siguió pensando, sonrojándose esta vez, "_Ella está tan sola como yo…_"

Sintiéndose mejor ante aquella resolución tan coherente, decidió darse una oportunidad y dársela a Luna también, después de todo no estaría mal tener una amiga que compartiera algo tan entrañable con él como lo era _su soledad_…

Agitó su varita inconscientemente y de pronto se vio bañado por el líquido verde oscuro con olor a estiércol de su _Mimbulus_, la cuál había sostenido durante todo ese tiempo entre sus manos.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

Pero no era sólo la soledad lo que le hacía pensar y observar detenidamente a Luna. Es por ello que no le sorprendió saber que ella también podía ver a los thestral, aquellas criaturas con aspecto horripilante a los que se les adjudicaba ser mensajeros de mal augurio.

Lo cierto es que no le reconfortaba para nada el poder verlos. Esos animales le infundían miedo, y pudo notar que no era el único. A pesar de que más de la mitad de la clase no podía ver a los thestral, el simple hecho de presenciar como la carne que Hagrid les llevó iba desapareciendo poco a poco con cada mordisco fantasmal, era aterradora.

Y sin embargo había una persona ajena a aquella atmósfera de misterio –tal vez porque estuviese enfrascada en los suyos propios–. Luna miraba con gran interés las figuras imponentes de los animales que devoraban los trozos de carne con avidez. Pareciera que se estuviese comunicando telepáticamente con ellos.

Cuando por fin acabó la clase, después de una inconveniente visita de la profesora Umbridge, Luna se rezagó y sin dejar de mirar absorta a los thestral, se acercó a ellos con parsimonia, quedándose a una distancia prudente para poder observarlos con libertad.

Neville se acercó a ella con cautela, tanto por los animales como por el hecho de que Luna parecía perdida en mundos lejanos mientras miraba a los animales comer.

Por un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un cuadro normal. Y la irrealidad que el bosque le brindaba a la atmósfera lo constataba. Él se hallaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido, junto a una manada de thestral y con una niña ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Son raros, pero son bonitos –dijo súbitamente la rubia, arrancándole un respingo, haciendo que se llevara inconscientemente las manos al pecho-debe ser frustrante para los demás el no verlos.

-Bueno…yo no diría eso…a mi me dan un poco de miedo –respondió mirando a las bestias con cautela y a la vez apenado pensando que había quedado en ridículo frente a la chica al no compartir su gusto por tales animales.

-No debes temerles. Son inofensivos –dijo acercándose un paso más al thestral más cercano a ella, sin dejar de mirarlos con la siempre aparente sorpresa de sus ojos, que de vez en cuando se tornaba enigmática y hasta comprensiva- tu y yo lo entendemos, ¿no es así? –inquirió curiosa, volviéndose a él sólo para dedicarle una leve sonrisita. Neville no entendió qué es lo que quería decir con aquello, incluso le pareció que iba dirigido a los animales, que seguían engullendo la comida sin inmutarse ante la presencia de los dos chicos.

-Yo…no lo sé. Si te refieres a que presencié una muerte…así fue –contestó al final, entristecido, encogiéndose de hombros apenado. Luna pudo ver el cambio radical que se llevó a cabo en él. Sin duda aún resentía la muerte de esa persona.

-¿Quién murió? –lejos de parecerle inoportuna, a Neville esa pregunta le sorprendió.

-Mi abuelo…yo lo amaba muchísimo –recordó a su abuelo, quien lo consentía y lo apoyaba más con sus palabras alentadoras, que su abuela con sus constantes comparaciones que lo rebajaban a nada. Y sus padres, encerrados para siempre en San Mugo, ¿es que alguien se había enseñado con él?- ¿Y quién murió en tú familia? –inmediatamente después de formular aquella pregunta, Neville se maldijo por haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan indiscreto?

-Mi madre, cuando tenía 9 años –soltó la chica sin un mínimo de tristeza impregnando su voz- ella gustaba de experimentar…una vez no le salió el experimento y se fue –Luna se había girado hacía el chico para mirarlo con sus desmesurados ojos bien abiertos. Neville se encontraba sorprendido y sobrecogido ante la firmeza y claridad de la chica. Su voz no había temblado como la de él.

-Yo…Luna…lo siento mucho…

-Si, lo sé –dijo haciendo un movimiento rudo con su mano, como espantando una mosca frente a su rostro –me dejó unos _bibblers maravillosos _ de recuerdo. ¿Quieres verlos? –preguntó, emocionándose por primera vez.

-Si…si, claro –asintió contrariado. No sabía qué era un _bibbler_, más estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna de las excentricidades de la rubia. Le interesaba acercarse a ella, pero admitía que la mitad de las cosas que ella le decía le eran incomprensibles…

Luna abrió una bolsita que llevaba colgada en su hombro. Hasta ese momento Neville no se había percatado de los aretes de rábanos que colgaban de sus orejas, ni del collar de corchos de cerveza que reposaba sobre su pecho.

Ella metió una mano hasta el fondo de la bolsa y empezó a rebuscar, frenética, mientras sacaba la lengua y se mordía la punta. A Neville ese gesto le pareció encantador. De pronto ella se detuvo y sacó algo o a alguien envuelto por sus manos cerradas en un puño.

-Ten cuidado –susurró casi imperceptiblemente- a ellos no les gustan los extraños –abrió un poco las manos, como si quisiera impedir que su contenido huyera o se derramara- ¿los ves? ¡Son tan bonitos! –sonrió extasiada, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Yo… -no se atrevió a decirle que lo único que veía era su puño cerrado. Quería que Luna lo apreciara y que lo contara como un amigo, por eso asintió sonriendo condescendiente y miró su puño como si estuviese viendo algo nuevo y encantador- son muy bonitos –afirmó, tratando de imaginarse alguna clase de duende pequeñísimo de muchos colores o una bola de pelos esponjosos con ojos saltones- mi abuelo también me dejó algo antes de morir, una Mimbulus _Mimbletonia_, son muy raras…

-Si la vi –dijo Luna seriamente, cerrando la mano de nuevo y depositando su invisible contenido para Neville, dentro de su bolso- se ve muy enferma.

-Bueno…ese es su físico, así lucen ellas. Pero está bien –Luna encogió los hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la planta de Neville y se giró hacía los thestral de nuevo, mirándolos de nuevo como si entablara una conversación telepática con ellos. Neville se colocó a su lado, abrumado por la franqueza de la rubia- ¿quieres dar un paseo mañana conmigo? –lo dijo tan rápido que por un segundo creyó que Luna no lo había comprendido. Nunca supo cómo consiguió la valentía para formular esa pregunta. Jamás entendió que a veces el corazón sustituye al cerebro y manda un impulso tan potente, que el subconsciente deshecha lo que tenía planeado guardarse para sí, es decir, los arrebatos, la furia reprimida, los impulsos, las preguntas indecorosas y dichas tan rápidamente que parecen un revoltijo de palabras ininteligibles –¿_quiersdarunpseomñnaconigo_?–quiero decir…para mostrarte la Mimbulus…si quieres, claro…

-De acuerdo –respondió Luna tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso del tartamudeo de Neville- me gusta tu planta.

-Gra…gracias –contestó atragantándose por la emoción que lo embargaba. El rojo que coloreaba su rostro no tenía nada que envidiar al rojo de Ron Weasley- entonces ma…mañana no vemos, ¿si?, ¿te parece fuera de los invernaderos?...

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora? –preguntó.

-¡Ah, si!, a las… ¿a las 5 te parece? –su emoción era tan poderosa que por poco se olvida de la hora y sobretodo, sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas y se derrumbaría ante la chica. Su tartamudeo le hacía casi imposible hablar.

-De acuerdo –repitió Luna- entonces hasta las 5 de mañana, Neville Longbottom –se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a los thestral, dirigiéndose a la salida del bosque. Y para Neville fue una visión; una ninfa danzarina entreteniendo a sus amados árboles, bailando a la luz de la luna, ¿sino porque tenía ese brillo resplandeciente alrededor suyo? Quedó en un sopor tan profundo, que por minutos no se percató de que se había quedado completamente solo en el Bosque Prohibido.

La chica se perdió tras el grueso tronco de un árbol y Neville fue consciente de dos cosas muy claras: que estaba comenzado a sentir algo más fuerte y profundo que la empatía que sentía por la chica, y que se había quedado sólo en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando las estrellas hacían su aparición en el firmamento y con ellas, la luna.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

Más Neville salió ileso del Bosque. Pareciera que su ensimismamiento, aún más fuerte de lo normal, le protegía de los depredadores del Bosque. O tal vez algo más fuerte que una cara redonda y boba.

Al siguiente día Neville ya estaba listo para su cita desde las tres de la tarde. Se había esmerado en lucir atractivo, pero normal, es decir, había peinado su cabello hasta tal punto de que cualquiera que lo mirara desde lejos pensaría que Draco Malfoy se había teñido de castaño. Había tomado la mejor túnica que tenía –por un momento se le ocurrió llevar la túnica de gala, pero pensó que sería demasiado–. Se había esmerado en que su Mimbulus presentara su mejor aspecto. Ella también debía lucir perfecta, pues a Luna le gustaba. Quería que Luna sintiera la misma emoción como cuando le mostró a sus bibblerstransparentes.

No dijo a nadie a dónde iba, ni mucho menos con quién. Neville no era un chico que ventilara sus intimidades y aficiones –salvo por la herbología– a cualquiera. Pero esta vez era diferente.

No le importaba ni medio rábano de los aretes de Luna el que hablaran de él por verlo con la rubia, pero sentía que si hablaba a alguien de sus sentimientos se burlarían de él, dirían que él no podía aspirar a alguien como Luna. Que él no podía aspirar a _nadie_.

Por eso salió de la Sala Común sin hablar con nadie y tratando de pasar desapercibido, recorrió varios pasillos desiertos e incluso dio un rodeo a aquellos en los que acostumbraba estar Peeves.

Llegó a los invernaderos con su Mimbulus fuertemente agarrada y echó un vistazo en busca de una cabellera rubia y luminosa. No la encontró. Se sentó en la escalera de piedra y esperó.

Esperó durante 10 minutos hasta que vislumbró ésa cabellera, aún más revuelta de lo normal, saliendo del pasillo contrario a los invernaderos y sujetando una bolsa azul eléctrico entre sus manos.

Al verla ahí, con la cabellera revuelta y resplandeciente, sus aretes colgando tras las orejas, el collar tintineando en su pecho, su túnica un poco andrajosa, y su varita tras la oreja, a Neville se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se veía hermosa, a pesar del polvo oscureciendo su nariz. Ella lucía como un hada del bosque mágico, y él, a pesar de su esmerado peinado, se sintió insignificante. ¿Por qué Luna había accedido a salir con él?

-Hola, Neville Longbottom –le saludó acercándose a él- traigo algo para tú Mimbulus –le mostró la bolsita azul, mientras miraba a la planta con preocupación- se ve mejor hoy aunque…creo que esto le hará bien.

-Ho…hola Luna –atinó a decir- muchas gracias –sonrió débilmente y tomó la bolsa que la chica le extendió.

-Ven, déjame enseñarte –caminó hacía un banco de piedra frente al invernadero y se sentó. Neville se colocó a su lado, indeciso, y ella le pidió la Mimbulus. Del bolso azul cogió un puñado de polvos verdes fluorescentes y los soltó sobre la planta en círculos lentos. Neville la miraba con curiosidad casi hipnótica. Al tiempo abrió la boca para preguntarle qué es lo que hacía, más ella se adelantó- es polvo de _Selint_ –Neville la miró esta vez incrédulo. No sabía qué era el polvo ése- es un polvo muy poderoso ya que elimina a los _tesylnts_ –el rostro redondo de Neville denotó aún más su poco entendimiento cuando arqueó una ceja, más Luna no lo miraba, seguía esparciendo los polvos sobre la planta que estaba adquiriendo un brillo verdoso y llamativo –los tesylnts son unos bichitos anaranjados con escamas que se meten dentro de las plantas y queman su carne desde dentro, por eso tu Mimbulus tiene aspecto de órgano asado. Con esto se pondrá mejor –Neville seguía sin entender, más no dijo nada. Le parecía absurdo que su Mimbulus tuviera bichos dentro. Él se encaraba de cuidarla todos los días, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada- ya está. Muy pronto verás que mejorará. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir éstos polvos, tuve que cazar selints cerca del lago –a ellos les gusta el agua– el calamar gigante me ayudó, fue muy amable conmigo. No es fácil atraparlos –sonrió de manera melancólica.

-Muchas gracias, Luna. Tu también haz sido muy amable conmigo –agradeció y a pesar de todo le alegró estar en esos momentos con la chica que lo miraba de nuevo con esa expresión de sorpresa permanente.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Los tesylnts son muy peligrosos –Neville rió silenciosamente al imaginarse unos bichitos anaranjados del tamaño de una pulga quemando su Mimbulus por dentro- por cierto, tu túnica esta reluciente, la mía se ensució cuando busqué los polvos –Neville de pronto se sintió sobrecogido por un sentimiento de profunda ternura. Le emocionaba pensar en Luna persiguiendo a unos animalejos sólo para ayudarlo a él –trató de evitar el pensar en que casi todos los seres en que Luna creía no tenían probabilidad de vida– y se sonrojó cuando ella le sonrió sinceramente. Ella era muy buena con él. Normalmente nadie quería acercarse a un metro de distancia de él porque corrían la suerte de salir explotando o con fuertes cambios físicos –varios chicos habían tenido la oportunidad de vivirlo en carne propia en el Ejército de Dumbledore–, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, abriéndole las puertas de su propio mundo, lejos de todo lo que él conocía y era.

-Te mostraré algo genial –dijo al fin. Sacó su varita y con una floritura violenta le dio un golpe en la punta a la Mimbulus y ésta como toda respuesta expulsó chorros de líquido verde con olor a estiércol, manchando las ropas y los rostros de ambos chicos. Neville miró a su Mimbulus con recriminación - ¡lo siento!, ¡te juro que…no sé que ocurre!, ¡lo siento mucho, Luna! –balbuceaba avergonzado, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica. Pero ésta ya se encontraba en un alto grado de delirio. Se reía estridentemente, para sorpresa y regocijo de Neville, apretaba su estómago como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, y literalmente estaba vomitando una risa que le hubiese perforado los oídos a cualquiera. Algunas lágrimas le saltaban de sus ojos apretados gracias a la intensidad de la risa.

-¡Qué…gracioso!... ¡apestas, Neville! –sus carcajadas le impedían articular correctamente, pero Neville comprendía muy bien que se estaba burlando de él; así que aliviado porque no le riñera –tomando en cuenta que era la segunda vez que su Mimbulus chorreaba a Luna– y animado por la risa descomunal de la chica y el tono enrojecido de sus mejillas, rió también, al principio con reserva, después abiertamente. Al final ambos tenían los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando sus risas fueron sólo los ecos lejanos tragados por suspiros profundos, Neville presenció algo que nunca antes había visto: Luna _brillaba_. Brillaba _de verdad_. No se trataba de aquel brillo místico con el que se había alejado cantarina, dejándolo solo en el Bosque Prohibido. Era un brillo que lo envolvía por completo y le brindaba la extraña sensación de estar posado en la cúspide de la montaña más alta del mundo, acoplándose de una forma exquisita, casi perfecta. Acoplándose al viento que golpeaba su rostro sin piedad, a la nieve con un fulgor blanquecino bajo sus pies, al frío exterior y a la poderosa calidez interior. _A la calidez de ella_.

Y Neville supo que la quería. Supo que deseaba viajar con ella a lugares remotos en busca de animales fantásticos que tal vez nunca vería, pero que con tal de estar a su lado daría todo de sí por hacerlo. Quería aprender y compartir todo con ella. Estar a su lado siempre, rodeados de la mágica paz justo como en aquél momento. Quería que ella le hiciera reír por nada y que le hablase con esa franqueza pura. Quería vivir por y para Luna.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

El crepúsculo se había instaurado ya en el horizonte cuando Luna y Neville abandonaron los invernaderos para dirigirse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Reían, bromeaban, confesaban deseos y sueños. Ya no importaba que la mitad de las teorías de Luna fuesen subjetivas e irreales, ni que Neville se lamentara de no tener mejores aptitudes mágicas. Él no se cansaba de mirarla cuando ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Había un _algo_ muy especial en ella, y no era su aparente locura. Era un _algo_ natural que la hacía resaltar, como si no encajara con todo lo que la rodeaba, y a la vez fuese ella la que predominaba en todo su entorno.

Los días iban pasando cada vez más rápido. Los TIMOS estaban cerca, y entre el poco tiempo que Neville tenía para estudiar y asistir a las cortas pero gratificantes sesiones del Ejército de Dumbledore, además de las tareas y las largas horas de preparación, él se las arreglaba para seguir paseando con Luna. Además del ED, Luna era lo único que lo reconfortaba entre tanta presión. Le encantaba acompañarla a buscar animalejos. También le fascinaba la manera en que ella lo veía, siempre con los ojos desmesurados y azules pintados en sorpresa absoluta.

Le había ido tomando un cariño sincero y muy grande. No sólo era amistad o la afinidad por la soledad que ambos compartían. Era algo nuevo y sorprendente. Algo que lo hacía soñar despierto en las clases, que aunque le daba un aspecto de ensimismamiento bobalicón, le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro y le alegraba todo el día. Era algo que le hacía suspirar involuntariamente cada vez que la veía y saludaba, o incluso estando con ella. Era algo tan poderoso, que la angustia que sintió cuando descubrieron el escondite del ED, no se comparó a la que pudo sentir dentro y fuera de sí cuando perpetúo en el Ministerio de Magia junto a sus amigos y a Luna.

Recorriendo las estanterías en busca de la Profecía, Neville se dio cuenta de que sudaba frío y que además le temblaban las manos. Poco a poco el horror se fue extendiendo por su corazón, sus pulmones, con los cuales sufría al no poderlos abastecer de tanto oxígeno como le era necesario, sus dedos, que se aferraban a su varita como si eso fuese a salvarle la vida, los brazos petrificados –"_jamás podré hacer un hechizo así_", pensaba –, sus piernas que en cualquier momento le dejarían caer. Y lo peor de todo, el constante sentimiento de que algo pudiera pasarle a sus amigos, _a ella_…

Por eso no pudo reprimirse más, y mientras caminaban juntos entre las estanterías, le confesó los sentimientos que lo habían ilusionado y asustado por igual durante los últimos meses.

-Luna –susurró suavemente, tratando de moderar el timbre de su voz, pero sobretodo buscando el suficiente valor para lograr decir algo más. Ella no le miró. Caminaba con el ceño fruncido y la vista puesta hacía el frente, en busca de cualquier indicio-Luna…yo quiero decirte algo… -balbuceó abochornado- sé que no es el momento propicio para hacerlo, pero yo…yo…yo te quiero, Luna, de verdad –sintió como se deshacía de un gran peso, al que estuvo sosteniendo por mucho tiempo. A pesar de la situación y sobretodo de lo que acababa de decir, se sintió tremendamente bien. La miró tímidamente, mientras caminaba a su lado. Esperaba la respuesta con relativa tranquilidad, como si lo que ella fuese a decir no se tratara de algo más que sus tesis acerca de animales extraños. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla con añoranza, como si de antemano supiera la respuesta que ella le daría. _No_.

-Está bien –respondió. Sin pasión, sin repulsión, sin sorpresa, sin la habitual mirada soñadora. Pero él no había esperado esa indiferencia, él había esperado una frase dulce y cruel. "_Lo siento, Neville. Pero no quiero que tu Mimbulus me vuelva a chorrear otra vez_". Se adelantó, porque no quería pensar en el verdadero significado de esa corta respuesta y porque no quería perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo en aquellos momentos, para quebrarse la cabeza pensando qué sería lo mejor que pudiese hacer.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

La batalla en el Ministerio dejó huellas profundas que no serían borradas con el tiempo, como suele pasar con las huellas de arena.

Un Ron lleno de cicatrices cortesía de unos cerebros asesinos, la perdida de la profecía, que no pudo ser escuchada por nadie y por la cual todos lucharon. Pero sobretodo la pérdida de un amigo, un compañero, un gran mago, un padre. Y aunque no se trataba del padrino de él mismo, Neville resintió la pronta pérdida de Sirius.

No pudo pensar en mucho durante ese tiempo, pareciera que alguien hubiese inyectado un gas soñoliento en el aire, que lo hacía todo más lento y sin relevancias.

Por eso Neville tomó la costumbre de dar solitarios paseos al ocaso a través de los parajes del castillo. No quería pensar en lo que había sucedido, ni tampoco en el sufrimiento de sus amigos, ni mucho menos en aquella respuesta misteriosa de la cual jamás pudo sacar algo en concreto.

Esa era la razón por la cual escapaba. Encontrarse a Luna en medio del pasillo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado sería aún peor que enfrentarse a la misma Bellatrix. Pero lo que está destinado a suceder, irremediablemente pasa.

Luna lo vio desde lejos, caminando tranquilamente dentro de la hondonada que se extendía frente a ella. Corrió hasta él con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosados y el cabello revuelto. A Neville le sorprendió mucho el verla parada frente a él. ¿Acaso alguien quería ponerle una prueba?, ¿acaso alguien deseaba hacerlo sufrir?

-Hola, Neville Longbottom –sonrió tiernamente. Neville no pudo articular una respuesta aceptable, así que se limitó a abrir la boca como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviese ahí y a mirarla detenidamente-vamos –le extendió la mano y lo llevó hacía el comienzo de la hondonada, donde se sentaron juntos. Ella miraba como si buscase algo en el aire y el miraba como si buscase algo en sus manos. No se atrevía a moverse, siquiera a respirar, tenía miedo que al menor contacto ella desapareciera. Pero la pregunta sin respuesta se le atragantaba en la garganta, quería sacarse esa espina de una vez por todas. Así que respirando profundamente y tratando de parecer informal, le expuso sus dudas.

-Luna…cuando estábamos en el Ministerio, yo…yo te dije algo –tartamudeó sin atreverse a mirarla aún-te dije que yo…que yo te quería, ¿recuerdas? –Luna asintió casi imperceptiblemente y le dedicó una larga mirada. Neville pudo ver a través de sus espejos azules. Lo que vio fue tan infinito que cuando apartó sus ojos de los de ella por un momento no pudo distinguir más que una luz brillante e hiriente.

-¿Sabes, Neville?, me gusta tu Mimbulus y tú también me gustas –confesó tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos desmesurados y perspicaces, con esa sorpresa perpetua que la hacía parecer uno de esos seres mágicos de los que tanto hablaba. Y Neville sintió como el corazón se le inflamaba de una repentina alegría, como sus miembros se relajaban y su vista se aclaraba para que todo lo que abarcara fuese a ella-¿me acompañarías a buscar un Wrackspurt? –Neville respondió con una amplia sonrisa, y levantándose antes que ella, le tendió la mano, para dirigirse a una vida sin temores, sin dudas, _sin soledad_.

_Hola!_

_Aquí vengo al ataque con este one-shoot de Neville y Loony hermosa._

_Llevó casi un mes escribiéndolo, no sé qué me pasó con éste shoot en especial. Escribía por partes y después de un rato de escribir me sobrevenía un bloqueo mental…pero por fin lo terminé y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado final._

_Nunca antes había utilizado a ninguno de estos dos personajes, así que a lo mejor exageré un poco las características de ambos xD._

_Espero que les guste, ya que es algo muy especial para mi compartir "nuevos caminos" con ustedes. Ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, comentarios o sugerencias n.n_

_Besos! Siri._


End file.
